narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shihōmyaku
Shihōmyaku (屍胞脈, Dead Cell Pulse) is a which gives the wielder the ability to manipulate their own cellular structure (their and , and their , , , and ). By infusing their with , they are able to manipulate the properties and growth rate of their cells at will, and thus any aspect of the body, whether it be physical, mental, spritual, etc.. Interestingly enough, this ability gives the user a unique cellular structure and physiology, as its wielder's bodies are self sufficient and most fatal injuries that would kill a normal person barely hinder the user's functionality in the least. Abilities The main capabilities of the Shihōmyaku is allowing the user to weaponize their body, primarily through the manipulation of their and the of the body; the (hormones and pheromones), (bones), (nerves and senses), (muscles), (blood), (skin, hair and nails), (pathogenic defense and adaptation), (tenketsu and chakra) systems and the . While not limited to these systems alone, the user is capable of manipulate any aspect of the body at will. Abilities of the bloodline are typically named after the region or system of the body they manipulate. Physiology The Totipotent Cells (全能性, Zennōseihō; All-Ability Cells) are the specialized undifferentiated cells which compose the body of Shihōmyaku wielders. Akin to biological , these cells are capable of coming together and arranging themselves in such a way that they can simulate the functions of any biological organ, complex machine or material at will, a trait seen only within the periodic elements. Mere contact with the cells can prove disastrous, evident by their ability to "hijack" and manipulate the cell structures of organisms and their ability to convert material from one form or state to another. When scanned by x-ray, infrared, chakra sensory devices, etc., analysis detect no discernible biological systems within the body, only displaying a pitch-black silhouette. Their physiology is so extreme that it is dangerous to even transplant their cells into the body, as even after being removed, receivers find their own bodies being taken over by the essence of the transplantee, which will eventually turn them into a replica under the control of the transplantee. Because all cells within the body naturally produce chakra, stopping a Shihōmyaku user from producing chakra at the cellular level is practically impossible. Its ability is so extreme and precise that clan members have been approached by various scientists from a variety of villages with request to study them, as their bodies have been witnessed in battle behaving akin to various and . With a capacity for infinite evolution, their cells and body parts are even more sought after for their potential on the Black Market. TBD Living Essence Pulse The Living Essence Pulse (生骨子脈, Seiksshimyaku) entails the ability to manipulate and emit and . By modifying hormones within their body, the user is able to alter their biological chemistry and boost their very own biological systems. By emitting pheromones, the user is able to affect the chemistry and behavior of other organisms at will. This is often used to facilitate Genjutsu in targets. TBD Living Bone Pulse The Living Bone Pulse (生骨脈, Seikotsumyaku) entails the ability to manipulate one's . By infusing their with , the wielder is able to manipulate the properties and growth rate of their bones, allowing them to effectively and completely weaponize their skeletal system. Besides manipulating calcium deposits within their bone, the user is able to shape their bones into any form desired and extend it great lengths from the body. Any bones removed from the body regenerate instantaneously, enabling them to create handheld weapons as well as bone armor beneath the skin as well as defend any point of the body at a moments notice. bones can even be projected from the body at immense speed. By default, the user's bones are exceptionally dense, being as strong as chakra-enhanced , though it can be increased much further. At its pinnacle, their bones can achieve durability on par with the , granting them an indestructible body. Such a defense is even capable of halting attacks from the , which is known for its extreme cutting edge. While possessing immense defensive potential, its offensive potential is even greater. Living Nerve Pulse The Living Nerve Pulse (生神経脈, Seishinkeimyaku) entails the ability to manipulate one's ( and ). By infusing their nervous system with chakra, the wielder is able to manipulate the growth rate and properties of the , , , and . By weaponizing their nervous system, the user is able to extend their nerves outside and beyond the body to control organic and inorganic objects at will. Primarily used for attacking, the user's nerves possesses hundreds of times greater than . Such an extreme trait enables the user to swiftly crush objects without fear of their nerves tearing. By extension, the user can control a target's actions, thoughts and senses by merely making contact with a target. By projecting their nerves as projectiles into a target, they can control targets remotely. By altering their synapses, the user is capable of vastly increasing their memory an various cognitive skills as well as their , allowing them to react and preform at superhuman speeds. Living Husk Pulse The Living Husk Pulse (生外皮脈, Seigaihimyaku) entails the ability to manipulate one's ( , , , and ). By infusing their keratin with chakra, the user is able to control the growth rate and properties of their , , , and , as well as generate , , and . This enables the user to alter the texture and color of their skin at will, modifying their appearance at a moments notice and even allowing them to camouflage or render themselves completely invisible. When combined with the other various systems, the user is able to change form at will to resemble any organism, becoming indistinguishable in the process. Living Blood Pulse The Living Blood Pulse (生血脈, Seichimyaku) entails the ability to manipulate one's ( , and ). Users have exhibited subdermal armor composed of a dense, flexible layer of blood, further protecting them from harm. Wielders can utilize their blood for a variety of applications, such as various projectiles, constructs and even clones. TBA Living Meridian Pulse The Living Meridian Pulse (生羅経絡脈,Seikeirakumyaku) entails the ability to manipulate one's , and and . The user's body is naturally more resilient to damage and possesses basic strength, speed, reflexes, and cognition on par with that of wielders. The strength of are also increased.They can by extension others by way of chakra, enabling them to distinguish an individual's affinity, nature transformations, as well as chakra molding and buildup from considerably vast distances. Wielders are capable of passively or actively absorbing into their body, autonomously balancing it with to produce , without adverse effects or changes in mood. Masters of the technique can completely replenish their natural energy reserves at a rate on par with Perfect , allowing for unrestricted use of . Tamotsu has displayed the ability to give life to chakra itself, creating living chakra entities. Perhaps one of the greatest feats of the Living Meridian Pulse is its ability to unite the forces of Yin-Yang Release with that of Natural Energy, something widely thought to be impossible. TBD Living Soul Pulse The Living Soul Pulse (生霊脈, Seireimyaku) entails the ability to manipulate one's . This unique system is said to by possible by way of the Living Meridian Pulse. It has long been that chakra connects the impure world with the . Taking advantage of this, the clan developed a way to manipulate their very soul. By way of chakra, the user can materialize their soul or incorporealize their body, allowing them to alter it at will, manipulating its properties and influence on the corporeal world around them. Living Muscle Pulse The Living Muscle Pulse (生筋脈,Seikinmyaku) entails the ability to manipulate one's . Such refined musculature has allowed Shihōmyaku wielders to easily withstand the blows of individuals with nothing more than mere scratches as a result. Most wielder's possess base strength typical of those whom use chakra to enhance their strength. Such refined musculature not only increases the strength, but also speed and durability. All observed users of this kekkei genkai have demonstrated the highly advanced . As a byproduct of their extreme , users are able to perfectly mimic the muscle movements of targets almost instantly, enabling them to replicate a target's various movements and fighting styles after seeing them just once. Such a skill even extends to weaponry, enabling them to greatly excel at and . TBD Living Antibody Pulse The Living Antibody Pulse (生抗体脈, Seikōtaimyaku) entails the ability to manipulate one's . By applying chakra to their immune system, the user is able to enhance it, vastly increasing their resistance to diseases to extraordinary levels. This allows their body to more swiftly identify and eliminate poisons pathogens and illnesses that infect them. Extended the immune system from the body, it manifests as a white, formless mass and can be manipulated at will and shaped into various forms. When encountering targets, whether it be chakra or organic and inorganic matter, it absorbs the essence of the object or target. From here, the immune system is able to obtain information from them as well as adapt to it to gain use of their functions. Living Body Pulse The Living Body Pulse (生体脈, Seitaimyaku) entails the ability to manipulate the various organs of the body, their shadow}} as well as the of themselves or a desired target to produce a wide variety of effects.. By applying chakra to the , the user can even develop and utilize various . Also See *Shikotsumyaku Trivia *Originally made in 2014‎ as the "Shikinmyaku" (屍筋脈, Dead Muscle Pulse), due to a lack of a better name, the bloodline allowed the user to manipulate their cellular structure. Remade in 2018, the author wanted to revamp the article and give it a fitting name. *The bloodline itself is inspired by the Flood from the Halo series, the Necromorphs from the Dead Space series, and the Guana from the Knights of Sidonia series.